From Friendship to Sweethearts
by Nickolasius-the-Conquerer
Summary: Isa and Lea were sitting in Lea's room after school chilling. What happens when Lea guesses Isa's secrit? Read and find out! Rated M for lemonness!


**Don't own KH but I wish I did. The two are Seniors in high school so I'd imagine they look pretty damn close to Axel and Saix. FIRST ONE TOO POST LEAXISA LEMON ON FAN FIC! *happy dance* I feel accomplished!**

**THERE IS A THING CALLED TYPOS YOU ASSHOLES! THEY HAPPEN A LOT WHEN YOU HAVE TO TYPE FAST I'M FIXING THEM AND DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH WHAT I HAVE! So, yeah guys stop trolling and be nice and I'll keep going on fan fictions!**

Lea and Isa where at Lea's house chilling. It was tradition for the two friends to go over to each others on Fridays after school. They would play video games and complain about how Mrs. Fox was a total bitch. Today was slightly different, however. There wasn't a lot of talking between two Seniors and there anything being done. They just sat there.

"Lea are you okay?" Isa asked after a very long awkward silence.

"Peaches and cream. Why?"

"Well, for once, your quite," Isa started. "You also not only sound sad but you look sad."

"It's nothing Isa, just drop it okay?"

Isa sighed at his best friend as the red head plopped on his bed face first. He mumbled something that sounded like "Duck in a pin" but Isa really couldn't tell. Lea was random so it wouldn't surprise Isa if he did.

"Your totally happy," Isa said sarcastically. "Your just...I don't even know how to descried you."

"No one really dosh," Lea said, face still in his mattress.

Isa rolled his eyes at his impossible friend.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Because you love me?"

Isa went wide eyed at the statement Lea had made. Had he really been that obvious?(1)

"How did you find out?"

Lea looked up at his best friend shocked.

"Y-you actually...you love me? As...as in you...you want us t-to be...b-b-b-b-boyfriends?"

"YOU MEAN YOU WERE JUST KIDDING!" Isa yelled.

"I just pulled it out my ass!" Lea replied.

Isa's face went red out of embarrassment. He just told his best friend that he loved him without even saying "I love you". Isa got up and started for the door.

"Isa, don't leave," Lea said.

Isa stopped in front of the door, still embarrassed from his confession.

"Isa do you really love me enough to be my...my boyfriend?"

"No," Isa said turning around. "I love you more than that. More than words can describe."

Lea jumped up from his bed and flying glomped Isa.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would return my feelings."

"So I take it your my boyfriend now"

Lea laughed before kissing his best friend now boyfriend. Isa let out a gasp allowing Lea to slip his tongue into the slightly smaller's mouth. The two boys battled for dominance until Lea unzipped Isa's hoddie.

Lea slipped his hands under Isa's shirt exploring his torso. Lea found one of Isa'a nipples and gave it a small pinch.

Isa moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. Lea broke apart the kiss, partly to see Isa's face but mostly because he ran out of air to breath.

"Your loud," Lea said laughing. "We should move to the bed. That way if someone walks in we're not hit with the door."

Isa looked over to see that they were, in fact, in smacking range of Lea's door.

"It would be painful if your mom walked in on us. Both mentally AND physically."

Lea got up, throwing Isa over his shoulder. Isa's groin was hard against Lea's shoulder blade.

"Is there a reason for over the shoulder?" Isa asked.

Lea threw Isa on the bed, lust in his eyes.

"Excited" Lea said before attacking Isa's lips again.

Lea forced Isa's hoodie off his shoulders before taking off his own. Lea went back to kissing Isa hungrily as he started to grind their hips together, moaning from the friction.

Lea kissed Isa's neck before sucking on it. After leaving a good sized hickey, Lea tore off Isa's shirt. He kissed down his bare chest, before making his way to the white bulge.

"Lea? What are yo-AH!"

Isa didn't get to finish his sentence because Lea had unzipped his pants and was now sucking his dick.

"AH!...Lea"

Lea pulled off Isa's pants and started to hum. Isa moaned in ecstasy, bucking into Lea's mouth. Lea pulled Isa out earning a growl. Lea pulled off his own pants, gasping at the cold air that hit his erection. Isa sat up and ripped Lea's shirt to shreds pulling it off, marveling at Lea's athletic build. Lea then put three fingers in Isa's mouth.

"Suck bitch," he whispered lustfully.

Isa did as he was told, coating each finger with saliva, being as seductive as he could. When Lea decided they were wet enough he pulled them out of Isa's mouth. Lea spread out Isa's legs for easy access, positioning his index finger.

"This will probably hurt," Lea said before kissing his lover.

Lea put his finger into Isa's anus causing him Isa to bite down. Isa always bite his lip when in pain but Lea's was in the way. The blood from Lea's lip trickled down his chin and on to his chest.

"Sorry," Isa said after letting go.

"It's awkay," Lea said through a fat lip. "Tway to bite sowear elsh nexsh time."

"Wha-AH!"

Lea entered a second finger into Isa. Isa bite down on Lea's shoulder. Lea moved and scissored Isa before adding a third finger. Lea's shoulder was bleeding badly, feeling like it was on fire. as he scissored, looking for Isa's prostate.

Isa suddenly let go, throwing his head back. Lea took his fingers out, happy he found it, and positioned his cock. He moved his torso so that Isa's mouth was at his other shoulder.

"It's going to feel like your going to split in two," Lea said. (2)

He pushed himself, painfully slow into Isa's warmth. Isa bit down on Lea's shoulder, making the young masochist want to slam in him. When Lea was fully sheathed, he froze waiting for the blue haired boy to adjust. Isa's bite lessened. and Lea started to slowly thrust in and out.

Lea angled his thrust the where he thought the sweet spot. After about five thrusts, Isa let go of Lea's shoulder moaning loudly. Lea continued to thrust, hitting his lovers prostate.

"Lea...uh-harder!"

Lea thrusted harder and faster earning moans from the young man under him. Lea wrapped his long fingers around Isa's dick, and began to pump in time with his thrust.

"Lea, I'm go-AH!" Isa yelled cuming on Lea's hand and both their chest.

Isa clamped around Lea sending him over the edge. He screamed out Isa's name as he cumed. Lea pulled out and lied down next to Isa.

"Your covered," Isa commented.

Lea looked down and saw blood and cum covering his torso.

"I'm sorry," Isa said sadly.

"I'm fine Isa," Lea said. "I love you"

Lea kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you too," Isa said.

The couple snuggled together under Lea's covers and feel asleep. The two stayed this way until Lea's mother arrived home.

**And they lived happily ever after...till they became heartless...XD. Ok guys I'm going to say this again. SPELL CHEACK ON FAN FIC SUCKS! STOP TROLLING ON MY TYPO'S IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING AND THIS BY ITSELF KILLED MY WRIST! IF YOU MISSED THE UPDATE I HAD SURGERY ON IT TO REMOVE A CYST!**

**1. BLONDE MOMENT! EVERY ONE HAS THEM PEOPLE! **

**2. He's blunt as Axel so it probably be the same thing with Lea.**


End file.
